Dragon Whisker
.]] The , also known as the Wyvern's Lance, Dragoon Lance, and Dragon Lance, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. A powerful spear for Dragoons, it is highly effective against Dragon-type enemies. However, it is very rare and hard to come by. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Wyvern's Lance is the game's strongest spear only equippable by Ricard, and can only be found in Arubboth. It boosts an incredible 169 Attack power, and also grants +99 Strength and Agility. Final Fantasy III The Dragon Lance is a powerful spear for the Onion Knight and Dragoon classes. It can be bought aboard the Invincible for 40,000 gil (DS version only) and provides 117 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Wyvern Lance, also known as the Dragoon Spear, is a rare weapon for Kain. It can be won from Blue Dragons, Red Dragons, and Crystal Dragons. The Wyvern Lance does additional damage to dragons, and provides 99 Attack and 30 Accuracy. The Dragon's Whisker is a whip for Rydia, and also does additional damage to dragons, as well as providing 55 Attack, 25 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, and -5 Intelligence and Spirit and can be won from Blue Dragons and Fiend Dragons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Wyvern Lance is the game's second strongest spear only obtained by winning either from Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, or Crystal Dragon. It provides 110 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and +5 Speed, as well as dealing extra damage to dragon-type enemies. The Dragoon Lance is a spear that is initially equipped to Kain when he becomes a Holy Dragoon, and provides +3 to all stats, 80 Attack, and 40% Accuracy, as well as being Holy-elemental. The Dragon Whisker is the game's strongest whip only obtained as a rare drop from Blue Dragon or Fiend Dragon. It provides 55 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, as well as ignoring rows. It also reduces Spirit and Intelligence by 5, as well as inflicting Paralyze upon hit, as with all other whips. Final Fantasy V The Dragon Lance is the game's strongest spear (it's the second strongest spear in the ''Advance version of the game) and does double damage to dragon-type enemies. The only way to acquire it is to steal it from Jura Aevis or Crystal Dragons, and provides 116 Attack and 119 Accuracy. The Dragon's Whisker is the game's strongest whip obtained by either winning from Stingray or stealing from Shinryu. It provides 89 Attack and 92 Accuracy, as well as a 50% chance for Paralysis. ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragoon Lance is a mid-powered weapon for Cid found in Wutai's Da Chao mountain cave, and bought in Junon for 6,200 gil on Disc 2 and 3. It has eight single Materia slots, provides normal AP growth, and provides 66 Attack, 100 Hit Rate, and +7 Magic. Final Fantasy IX The Dragon's Hair is Freya's strongest spear, found in a Chocobo Treasure near Oeilvert. It is the only weapon that teaches Dragon Breath and provides 77 Attack. Final Fantasy X Any of Kimahri's spears can become the Dragoon Lance with the abilities Magic Counter and Counter Attack, or the Evade & Counter ability. Magic Counter can be customized onto a weapon with 16 Shining Gems, Counter Attack with a Friend Sphere, and Evade & Counter with a Teleport Sphere. Final Fantasy XI Ryunohige, or Dragon's Whisker, is the Mythic Weapon for Dragoons, which augments the Jump ability. Final Fantasy XII The Dragon Whisker is the second-strongest spear, second only to the Zodiac Spear. It has 91 ATK power and 8 Evasion and takes 60 LP to unlock on the License Board. It is not an elemental weapon and does not give the user any special effects. The Dragon Whisker can only be equipped to a party member once the license for it is attained; the license itself costs 60 License points. Like most of the powerful weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII, Dragon Whisker cannot be bought. The Dragon Whisker can only be found in three randomly spawning chests: The first can be found at the Cerobi Steppe. There is a 50% chance that the chest will appear at the North Liavell Hills area, however, there is only a 5% chance that the chest will contain the Dragon Whisker and this is while the party have the Diamond Armlet equipped. The next two chests can be found at the Pharos at Ridorana, both in hidden areas at the first flight of the Spire Ravel in the Third Ascent. They both have a 55% spawn rate. The first can be found North of the waystone and has a 50% chance of containing the spear. The third and last chest can be found west of the Waystone and has a 100% chance of containing the spear but this is only with the Diamond Armlet equipped. In the International Zodiac Job System version the Dragon Whisker can be found in a chest in the centre of Lasche Span in Lhusu Mines surrounded by traps. There also exists another stronger weapon, known as Dragon Whisker L. It has 108 Attack power and costs 100 LP on the License Board. It is a rare drop from the Rare Game Evil Spirit. Both can be equipped by the Uhlan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Dragon Whisker is not a weapon, but a high-ranked Material used to craft equipment. It can be obtained from the following missions: Destiny In The Stars, Monster Melee (Giza Plains), Mission 8-3, and Just For Penelo. Final Fantasy XIII The Dragoon Lance is a model for a spear for Fang. It has the trait Stifled Magic and synthesised ability Magic Wall. It is a first tier weapon starting at level 1 with minimal physical Attack of 39 and 0 Magic. It takes 38,040 EXP to level up to the max level 21 with 179 Physical and 0 Magic when maxed out. It can be upgraded into the Dragonhorn with a Uraninite. When maxed, Dragoon Lance dismantles into seven Sturdy Bones and a Cobaltite. Dragoon Lance can be bought at Gilgamesh Inc for 230,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear acquired by poaching a Red Dragon or via Multiplayer mode. It commands the highest cost of any spear, at 44,000 gil. It has an Attack power of 17 and a Weapon Defense of 10%. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear that teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It provides +45 to Attack and +1 to Jump. It can be brought from Sprohm for 14,400 gil and from any other town for 16,200 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Dragon Whisker is the game's strongest spear, providing +55 Attack and +2 Jump, and teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It can be bought for 12,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Einherjarium, Wyvern Fang, and Wyvern Wing. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Dragon Lance and Dragoon Spear are weapons for Lilty, each is able to use the Focus Attack Pulse Thrust attacking with a spear thrust that creates a beam of energy to attack at long range; the only other weapon to posses this Focus Attack is the Ultima Lance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Dragoon Spear is a low-ranked weapon that provides 36 attack and +25 Stun. It takes 1 slot and costs 600 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Wyvern Lance is a level 79 spear that grants +55 Attack and -1 Defense, as well as +30% to Wall Rush Bravery. It can be traded for at the shop for 24,860 gil, a Flame Lance, three Wind Drake Horns, and a Recovery Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wyvern's Lance returns as a level 90 Spear that provides -268 HP, +65 Attack, and -1 Defense, as well as part of the Whisper of the Wyrm effect. It can be obtained by trading 177,840 gil, Partisan, Dragon's Tear, and five Dragoon's Hopes. Gallery See Also *Dragon Equipment Category:Weapons